


twisted tongue

by takenbysleep



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2645498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takenbysleep/pseuds/takenbysleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tyler's friend drags him along to a blink-182 concert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	twisted tongue

**Author's Note:**

> honestly, this was really rushed, but i liked the idea. also, i haven't written a tyler/josh fic for a while, so... yeah. sorry that this is bad.

"Chris, why are you making me wait for seven hours to go see a band I don't even listen to?" Tyler asks his friend, rubbing his hands together for warmth.

"Because I like them and I want to get a good spot, stupid," Chris says. "And Nick couldn't go, so I just decided to ask you to come with."

Tyler sighs and continues walking with Chris to find where the line was. Tyler should have known that Chris would get lost. _By the time we find this frickin line, we'll only have 3 hours to wait_ , Tyler thinks to himself.

"Found it!" Chris exclaims, pointing to a queue of people. Tyler rolls his eyes and walks to their spot in line. Of course Chris would find it as soon as Tyler makes a bet with himself that they would never find it. There wasn't necessarily just a few people there, but they were still guaranteed an okay spot.

Tyler removes the backpack he was carrying and digs around, looking for his stuff. His mom told him it would get cold, so he brought a sweatshirt and a jacket, just to be safe. Boy, was his mom right- it was twenty-seven degrees out. Tyler makes a mental note to thank his mother when he gets back home and puts the sweatshirt on. He takes out his phone and checks Twitter, and decides he'll puts the phone back into his pocket once it starts to get boring.

\--

It takes Tyler ten minutes to get bored of the Twitter stuff going on.

He looks at the people in front of him in line. Some of them are wearing just jeans and a t-shirt, and Tyler almost shouts "What?!" out loud. How can they even survive like that?

There's one boy that catches his eye, though. He isn't sure how he hadn't noticed him before, considering the boy is standing right in front of him and Chris. He isn't wearing clothes that guarantee him to get frostbite in this weather. He's actually pretty bundled up. His hair is bright pink, and has an undercut. Tyler thinks it looks cool.

"Hey," Tyler says a bit too loudly. It got the boy's attention, but it got a few other peoples', too. 

"I'm, uh. I'm talking to this guy," He alerts the others, his voice cracking. Tyler winces, hoping no one noticed. He points at and brings his attention back to Pink Hair.

Tyler notices that Pink Hair is incredibly hot. His bone structure is _fantastic_ , and to make things worse, he's cute at the same time. Tyler hates when people are hot and cute all at once, because it makes him feel like he's going to pass out. Pink Hair's eyebrows raise- he has nice eyebrows as well -as if he was asking Tyler what he wanted to say.

"I just wanted to say that your hair is cool," Tyler mumbles, embarrassed.

Pink Hair grins, and Tyler melts. He can tell that it's an actual smile, not a forced one that you use to satisfy strangers that randomly say "Hi" to you. Tyler tries to compose himself, not wanting to let just a smile get to him.

"Thanks, dude. I'm Josh, by the way," the boy holds a hand out. Tyler shakes it for a a couple seconds too long, probably.

"Tyler," he says. Josh nods.

"You like Blink, too?"

Tyler holds back a groan. What's Josh gonna think if he says that he's only heard four songs by them?

"I, um... I'm not all that familiar with them," Tyler says sheepishly. "My friend just wanted me to come with him, so I did."

To Tyler's surprise, Josh just smiles.

"Well then, you're hearing new music tonight! I hope you don't mind them throwing in dick jokes between songs, too," he chuckles.

Tyler laughs. "I think I can handle it." Josh is still smiling, and Tyler feels like throwing himself onto him.

"Awesome. I've been waiting to see these guys for years. Their drummer is, like, my idol. I mean, he's one of the people that even got me into drumming," he tells him. Tyler is in so much pain right now. Josh is a drummer? And he's been drumming for years? Josh is wearing a thick coat, so Tyler leaves what Josh's arms look like to his imagination. 

"How long have you been drumming?" Tyler asks. He needs an exact answer.

Josh's eyebrows furrow together in thought. "I'm 25 now..." Tyler is overwhelmed at this point. It helped him that they were the same age, but God, this was so much to take in. Josh mumbles something Tyler can't make out and does the math. "11 years," he finally says. 

"Wow," Tyler breathes. "I'd assume you're pretty good."

Was Josh _blushing_ at Tyler's words? Tyler really hoped so. 

"Stop it," he mumbles. Tyler can't stop smiling now. He just made a super hot and super sweet boy blush. He can't believe this.

"Well, you sound really passionate about it and you've been playing for so long... why would you doubt yourself?"

There's no denying that Josh is blushing now. The cold weather might be a role in making his cheeks red, but Tyler wants to ignore that. All he wants to focus on is getting to know Josh, and with his luck right now, that will probably happen.

\--

There's one more hour until the doors open, and Josh and Tyler have been talking the entire time. Talking about their dreams, past jobs, other music they like, etc. They had even exchanged phone numbers. It was all going well for Tyler. He had never felt more comfortable with someone in his life, and he feels absolutely great.

At this point, Tyler was listening to Josh talk about his favorite blink-182 songs.

"It's not a favorite, but I listened to I Miss You on repeat for a week straight because it reminded me of my ex girlfriend," Josh bursts out laughing at the memory. 

"Hey, I've actually heard that song!" Tyler says, and Josh starts laughing harder.

"Everyone has," Josh says.

Tyler grumbles and kind of hates himself for being THAT guy- the guy who only really knows the most popular song -and lightly elbows Josh.

"I'm just messing around. I'm glad you've at least heard one," he chuckles. Tyler doesn't want to smile at that, but he does. Josh has this effect on him.

"So, wait, is the girl right by you your girlfriend?" Tyler asks, gesturing to the girl. He's pretty sure she is. Every so often, she would talk to Josh and it all seemed very relationship-y to him. She even kissed him on the cheek once. She has long, red hair and full lips. Even with her resting face, she still looks friendly, and Tyler thinks she's stunning. How can he even compete?

"Wait, you mean Debby?" Josh's eyes widen.

"I guess so?"

Josh laughs. "No, she's been my best friend since we were, like, two years old. We're just close."

Tyler wants to do a celebratory dance, but he just nods instead.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Josh questions, and Tyler snorts. Sure, he was bi, but he was leaning a little more on the guy side. His last serious relationship was with this one girl, Jenna, for a while, but they realized they were better off as friends.

"No," he mutters.

"Really?"

"Yeah..."

"Wow," Josh breathes. "That's honestly really weird to me."

Tyler can feel his heart racing now. What the hell was that even supposed to mean? "Wait, what?"

"You're really attractive, I don't know how you aren't dating anyone."

Tyler swears he's going to pass out, but then he realizes that Josh is probably going to pull a No Homo on him. He waits for Josh to say something, but all Josh does is stare at him.

"I, uh... you mean that?"

"Yeah, I do. I mean, I've hit on you several times for the past few hours," Josh chuckles and looks at the ground, his face turning red again.

Tyler was pretty sure he was blushing now, as well. He never knew when someone was flirting with him. They could grab him by the shoulder and tell him but he would still think they were joking.

"I would have done so to you, but I would have been way more obvious," he laughs nervously. Neither of them could stop smiling.

"So... do you wanna hang out tomorrow or something?" Josh asks.

"Yeah," Tyler beams. "I'd like that a lot."


End file.
